


Snapshots

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: collection of prompts from twitter
Kudos: 13





	1. Verhao, 9: A perfectly brewed cup of tea

Minghao wakes up alone but content. The sun woke him up, pressing too warm on him like one of their cats, insisting that he get up, start the day. He pats the other side of the bed, refusing to open his eyes and actually join the world just yet. The rumpled blankets are cold and he sighs. The sun continues it’s prodding, telling him to get up, the world is awaiting him. He just grumbles and grabs one of the quilts off the bed, wrapping himself up to shuffle into the living room.  
Gānjú curls around his ankles when he gets to the kitchen, meowing loudly. “Don't let him fool you, I already fed both of them, Spoon is somewhere around here too.”  
Minghao looks up, Hansol is sitting at the counter smiling at him, sunlight painting him in broad strokes and Minghao /aches/. He sweeps over, his quilt making a cape as he drapes himself around the other boy.  
“Good morning bǎobèi,” he presses kisses to the other boy’s curls, “Have you been up long?”  
Hansol pushes a cup toward Minghao, “Not long, would have missed you too much.”  
Minghao takes a sip, he could cry at how perfect it is, the perfect tea, made by the most perfect boy, in their home they built together with their two cats.  
“You’re so cheesy.”


	2. Boogyu, 5: Trying to walk on ice

“Mingyu, when I said I wanted to go on a romantic date, this is not what I meant,” Seungkwan says, tying the laces on his skates with probably more force than he needs to. Mingyu pouts at him, “But ice skating is romantic!”   
Seungkwan gives up on his laces, “What is romantic about strapping knives to your feet and hoping you don't give yourself concussion when you fall?”  
Mingyu kneels down and finishes lacing up his laces, which Seungkwan has to admit is a little romantic. “I’ll hold your hand the whole time I promise, and if you absolutely hate it, we can just get hot chocolate and look at the twinkly lights,” He ties off the final skate with a little bow.  
“The whole time?” Seungkwan tries to stand up and wobbles precariously. Mingyu catches him around the waist.  
“The whole time I promise.”  
Seungkwan gets one foot on the ice and realizes that this was a terrible idea. Humans weren’t meant to be on ice, why would anyone ever do this? Mingyu skates a little loop around him and holds out his hand for him. Seungkwan clings to the side and shakes his head, “This is too dangerous.”  
Mingyu sighs fondly and skates over to gently peel one of his hands off the sideboard, “I’ll keep you safe, I promised didn’t I?”  
Eventually he convinces Seungkwan to take little baby steps, skating backwards and keeping his promise to never let him go. They work up to gliding a little and Seungkwan beams up at Mingyu, which is of course when he trips. He yelps as he goes down, his deathgrip on mingyu pulling the other by down too. He braces himself for it to hurt but it never does. When he opens his eyes, Mingyu is panting over him, all his teeth out in a grin, “I told you i’d keep you safe dummy.” He had managed to get a hand under Seungkwan’s head so he didn’t bonk it against the ice. Seungkwan smacks his chest and Mingyu squawks.  
“You idiot! You could have hurt yourself!”  
Mingyu rolls his eyes while Seungkwan continues to fuss. He gets up and holds out his hand again, “Want to try again?”  
Seungkwan sticks his tongue out at him, “Yeah I guess.”


	3. Vershua, 36: Being so close you can feel your lips brush when you whisper.

Joshua thinks this party is entirely too loud. He isn’t even sure whose house this is, he just got put in a car by Seungcheol and Mingyu, and then told to have a good time when they handed him a beer. He’s been sitting on the couch they left him on for who knows how long and he’s tired of people coming up to talk to him. He just got through finals and he really doesn’t want to keep pretending to smile. He’s tired and his face hurts and he’d like to disassociate in peace, thank you. He excuses himself from whoever is talking to him by simply getting up and leaving. He wanders over to the kitchen at the back of the house, cut off a little from the rest of the party, less noise and flashing lights, and just random bottles of alcohol and stragglers.   
“Oh hey Josh, I didn’t know you were here,” Hansol’s sitting on one of the counters and looking a little like a deity in the dingy light. Josh will never understand how he looks so at ease no matter where he’s put, sinkinging into a Hansol-shaped space like the universe molded it for him. They had ended up in a random class together last semester and Josh had almost failed because he spent so much of class staring at Hansol. Seungcheol had just rolled his eyes at his whining.  
Josh realizes he’s been staring again when Hansol just keeps munching on some chips waiting for him to respond. He blinks, “Yeah hey, sorry, it’s been a long day.”  
“Come tell me about it,” Hansol pats the space next to him for Josh to stand.  
Josh isn’t sure how much time passed between him coming into the kitchen until now but he can’t help but notice how they’ve migrated towards each other like magnets. Hansol facing him now, Josh basically standing in between his legs, tapping out a rhythm on his thighs. There’s no pause when they talk and Josh doesn’t remember the last time he hasn’t felt the need to feel like the most put together in the conversation. Hansol’s hand comes up to play with Josh’s hair, “Man, I really used to think you were so intimidating.” Josh leans into the touch.  
“What? I am not,” He tries not to make it weird that he likes getting his hair petted. Hansol lets out a quiet laugh.  
“Dude you’re so intimidating, like you’re so pretty it’s scary,” Hansol’s voice gets quieter and quieter.  
Josh leans in to hear him, “You think I’m pretty?” he whispers, nose brushing Hansol’s.  
He can feel him hum in agreement, breath fanning out across Josh’s mouth. “Can I-”  
Jeonghan decides to burst into the kitchen, yelling, “Joshua Hong why did you not tell me you were here!” and both of them startle, bonking their foreheads together. Josh hisses, rubbing his forehead and thinking about how he could probably snap Jeonghan in two with his bare hands.  
“I think someone’s looking for you,” Hansol says, arm still around Josh’s neck, hand still playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Josh thunks his head on to Hansol’s shoulder with a sigh.   
“I’ll text you?”   
“You better,” Hansol says with a laugh. Josh looks at him and doesn’t see anything except fondness in his eyes. He nods, feeling the blush on his cheeks creeping down his neck before turning to face the ordeal of Yoon Jeonghan.


	4. Junhao 18: Red wine stained lips

Somedays, when the sun almost refuses to set, when the dusk takes forever to pull the curtain over the sky, Junhui will climb on to the roof to watch the sun melt into the horizon. He likes to let the last rays spill over him, thick and golden like a yolk. Minghao will giggle and call him reptilian for wanting to sunbathe and he’ll lick a stripe up the other boy’s neck just to get him to shriek.   
When the night’s spilled across the sky, dying the shadows bruised purple, he’ll climb down to find Minghao. He’ll fold himself into the other boy’s lap when he’s tucked on to their couch, kiss the wine from his lips, until his lips are stained too. Minghao will pull him close and nuzzle into his neck, stealing the last of the sun’s warmth from his skin. Junhui gladly lets him, hands carding through the others hair.


	5. Vershua 37: The tender ache when you press against bruises

Hansol is not a summer baby. He doesn’t mind the summer most of the time, but he’s just not meant for the heat. He burns too easily and pouts when Josh laughs, when he has to spread aloe on his back for the fiftieth time, when he complains about the weird tans the burns turn into. Josh thinks it’s sweet, “You’re like a peach, soft skin and pretty,” He presses his fingers into the marks on Hansol’s thighs and Hansol hisses, arching into it, “And you bruise like one too.”  
Josh likes to kiss all the freckles that show up on his body in the summer, spending hours in their bedroom with the window open, curtains floating in the breeze, kissing lines up his legs and arms, biting purple starbursts on to his chest and thigh. Hansol loves when the sunlight creeps soft into the room, painting Josh gold. His own Apollo who worships him as if he’s never seen the sun before.


	6. Jihan 24: Dust floating in golden sunlight

“Can we please stop having sex in the barn?” Josh says pulling straw out of Jeonghan’s hair, brushing it out before braiding it back to how it was. Jeonghan laughs, feeling lighter than he probably has any right to be. He lifts his hand up, dipping his hand in and out of the motes of sunlight dripping in through the windows, watching the dust dance in the wake of it.   
“But where’s the fun in having sex in our bed? Are you calling us boring Joshie?” He pretends to be offended, swooning back into Josh’s chest. He doesn’t have to look to know Josh is rolling his eyes, but he wraps his arms around Jeonghan and plants a kiss on his forehead.  
“Having sex in our bed can be fun and there’s less chance of Chan or one of the kids walking in,” Josh says, “Also straw is itchy Hannie.”  
Jeonghan rolls his eyes at his husband, heart filled to the brim, feeling a little like he could burst into sparkles if he’s loved anymore, “But the thrill of it Josh!”


	7. Verkwan 34: The feel of fingers brushing together by accident

Maybe Hansol is hallucinating? Maybe this is a dream. Maybe he bonked his head and he’s in a coma. There can’t be any reasonable explanation for Seungkwan...flirting with him? Is he flirting? He sent a text to Chan that was just a string of question marks and had gotten a dozen back so he’s on his own here.   
Maybe it’s a joke? Maybe Seungkwan figured out that Hansol’s been in love with him for years and is making fun of him? Seungkwan isn’t cruel though, he wouldn’t do that to him. Hansol really and truly doesn’t understand what's happening though. Their fingers had accidentally brushed earlier when Hansol had handed him his americano and he’s never seen Seungkwan blush so red.  
Oh my god, maybe Seungkwan hates him now? God that would suck, they were roommates but maybe Seungcheol would let him live on his couch for a while, just until he got over his heart being crushed.  
Seungkwan grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers and it felt like sparks were skittering across Hansol’s spine. “I can hear you thinking from here, what’s wrong?” Seungkwan asks, sipping his americano and swinging their hands, ears still a vivid red.  
“I can move out if you want,” Hansol blurts out. Oh that is not what he meant to say. Seungkwan looks at him like he’s crazy which maybe, he feels a little like he is.  
“Why are you moving out???” Seungkwan looks bewildered, and Hansol’s hands just get sweatier.  
“I mean I don’t have to I just,” He feels like he’s drowning a little bit maybe. There’s two much going on, Seungkwan’s hand in his, Seungkwan looking at him, Seungkwan, Seungkwan, Seungkwan. He crouches down, trying to steady his breathing. He hasn’t let go of Seungkwan’s hand though.  
Seungkwan also crouches down, “Hey, what’s going on? Talk to me please.” Hansol takes a deep breath.  
“Do you hate me?” He says, really hoping that Seungkwan doesn’t actually hate him. Seungkwan laughs, “Why would I hate you?”  
“You’ve been acting weird and I don’t know why and my brain sort of took off without me and it would really suck if you hated me, cause I like you so much and I-” His brain comes back online and he falls over. Seungkwan is staring at him, mouth ‘O’ shaped. “Oh fuck.”


	8. Jigyu 56: Someone accepting the bad parts of you without judging

Jihoon is out of his element. He’s bad at comforting people, unsure what to say to fix problems, a little too anxious to watch people cry. The universe does not care about his comfort level because Mingyu showed up at his door, sobbing and apologizing.  
He’s got him tucked into his bed, clean and wrapped up in the biggest sweatshirt Jihoon owns. Mingyu’s too exhausted to talk, instead just nuzzling into Jihoon’s thigh while he pets his hair. He doesn’t really know what happened, Josh had texted him shortly after Mingyu had arrived, frantically trying to figure out where he was, saying something about how some tabloid had said he was dating some female idol or something. Jihoon had been too busy trying to get Mingyu out of a panic attack to respond.  
He plays with Mingyu’s hair and thinks carefully. “You know I don’t care about tabloids right?” Mingyu hides his face in his leg. Jihoon continues, “I trust you Mingyu. Full stop. I’m not going to read some magazine and accuse you of cheating on me, I promise. I knew what dating a celebrity would entail, I’m in this all the way. You’re it for me.”  
Mingyu peaks up at him, eyes still filled with tears. Jihoon pets the side of his face, tracing the shell of his ear, the curve of his jaw.  
“I love you, I promise, no exceptions, no conditions.”


	9. Chansol 59: Orange Sunsets

“Did you know that the more purple a sunset is, the more volcanic ash is in the atmosphere?” Hansol says, rolling his board with one foot. Chan licks a drip off his popsicle.   
“What do orange sunsets mean?”   
Hansol shrugs, “I don’t know man,” he grins, “I only know random facts sorry.”  
“It’s cool,” Chan bites part of the popsicle, shivering when it hurts his teeth. He watches Hansol tap at his phone, the light painting strokes of clementine down the planes of his face. Chan wants to follow the lines with his fingertips, stroke the straight line of the other’s nose, press kisses tinged with cherry to his lips, see if the sun tinged his cheeks orange flavor. Hansol glances up, catching Chan staring.  
“According to the internet, orange sunsets have something to do with nitrogen and oxygen levels in the atmosphere.”  
Chan smiles at him, “That’s neat.”


	10. Seoksoon 22: Neon lights at 1:30am

Soonyoung thinks he’s drunk. Scratch that, he’s probably wasted. He can’t feel his lips anymore, no matter how hard he presses his teeth into them and for some reason, that’s the funniest thing to have ever happened to him. Seokmin swings an arm around his shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek and it sets him off giggling all over again.  
They’d stumbled out of a random club, early for them but Soonyoung had probably started too early. A long shitty week had stumbled into an even worse day, had fallen into letting Jeonghan talk him into pregaming, and here he was, wishing he could feel his lips so he could press them to Seokmin’s. He wanted to swallow the other boy’s grin, bite marks on to his neck, press them with his fingers to see if the other boy would squirm.  
“Soonyoungieee,” Seokmin giggles, burying his face into Soonyoung’s shoulder and causing them to both stumble, axis of gravity tilted dangerously.”Soonyoung, hyung, why are you frowning? What's wrong?” He asks, words muffled against Soonyoung’s neck and he shivers.  
“I’m not frowning!” He touches his mouth, oh, maybe he had been, he couldn’t tell. Seokmin pulls away enough to look at him. The neon light’s of a nearby convenience store bounce off the other boy’s nose and the world is a little blurry.  
“Hyung, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Seokmin sounds concerned now.  
“I’m not crying!” He’s definitely crying. Seokmin coos at him, cupping his cheeks and pressing sloppy kisses to them.  
“C’mon, silly hyung, let’s go home?”  
Soonyoung nods, trying to rub the tears out of his eyes, stumbling a little while Seokmin just keeps giggling.


	11. Jeongcheol 54: The moment when reality starts to make sense again

Seungcheol blinks awake. He has no clue where he is or how he got here and he can’t feel his lower body. Understandably, he starts to cry. There’s suddenly a bunch of movement to his right which scares him more, which in turn makes him cry even more. Moving his head takes a lot of energy.  
“Seungcheol? Are you awake? Baby, what’s wrong?” There’s a hand cupping his cheek and he hiccups. There’s a beautiful man standing over him, the light behind him forming a halo.  
“Oh my god, I died,” Seungcheol says and starts sobbing again. The beautiful man’s eyes widen and there’s laughter from somewhere else.  
“Cheollie no, hold on baby, you didn’t die,” The beautiful man looks like he’s trying not to laugh, “I promise, you’re completely fine.”  
“Then why can’t I feel my legs, and why are there angels here?” Seungcheol tries to move his head, but his neck isn’t working right and he just sort of lolls to the side. The beautiful man takes pity on him and helps him move his head upright.  
“Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Angels?”  
“Are you not an angel?” Seungcheol squints, “Then why do you have a halo?”  
There’s more laughter from somewhere. The beautiful man continues to look confused. “Seungcheol, I promise you’re not dead, you just had surgery on your leg, and I’m not an angel, I’m Jeonghan,I’m your husband.”  
“Oh my god, we’re married?” he starts crying again.  
Eventually a nurse comes by, and gives Jeonghan ice chips to feed Seungcheol. He slowly comes all the way back to his body after about an hour, the pain coming back too. There’s another person at the other end of the room who waves before going back to typing on their phone.   
“What happened?” Seungcheol asks again, unsure how many times he’s asked already. Jeonghan gives him another ice chip and brushes the hair off his forehead. “You broke your leg trying to skateboard and by the time I got to the hospital, they’d already taken you back for surgery, Wonwoo was here too,” He points at the other person in the room, “Also you’re still a little out of it, but please don’t look at the groupchat for now.”  
Seungcheol just hums, “I’m tired, can I take a nap?” Jeonghan huffs a laugh.  
“Yeah baby, I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“Promise?”  
Jeonghan holds up his pinky finger and hooks it with Seungcheol’s, “Pinky promise.”  
Seungcheol falls asleep still holding his hand.


End file.
